Angel of Darkness
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Cloud is gods son, what would happen if he fell in love with the devils daughter and not his betrothed? CloudxOC (May have yaoi, haven't decided yet) Discontinued (for now, maybe)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; i don't own cloud(wish I did) or final fantasy

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The pounding of the music hurt his ears, the constantly flashing lights bugged his eyes and blinded him. Cloud was annoyed at the fact he landed in a human bar. Cloud knew his father wouldn't approve of what was happening all around him.

The music stopped and the announcer spoke over the speakers "Ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for, the angel of dance and song!"

Everybody cheered and the lights dimmed to a blood red color as a woman stepped on stage. She had shoulder length black hair, in the light her eyes were the darkest night with no stars or moon. She was curvy and beautiful.

She stood in front of the mic and spoke with a silky voice, "Hello, are you ready?"

The crowd roared in response, causing a soft smile to play on her lips.

**This night is alive with the smell of insane**

**Its reaching for me and its calling my name**

**I beg for silence to drown out their weep**

**How did this asylum become where I sleep**

Clouds eyes widen when her voice seem to change to fit the song St. John by we are the fallen.

**So ashamed of waking**

**All my life you failed to keep me safe**

**My whole world's forsaken**

**Won't let you destroy my faith again**

**All my Questions get no answers**

**Locked up tight from the world outside me**

**Mommy come get me out tonight**

**All my Questions have no answers**

**I can feel the fear inside me**

**Mommy come get me out tonight**

**So close I almost could taste my own grave**

**My moment of selfishness caused by your pain**

**Almost threw this life you gave me away**

**In this institution for you now I pray**

**So ashamed of waking**

**All my life you failed to keep me safe**

**My whole world's forsaken**

**Won't let you destroy my faith again**

**All my Questions get no answers**

**Locked up tight from the world outside me**

**Mommy come get me out tonight**

**All my Questions have no answers**

**I can feel the fear inside me**

**Mommy come get me out tonight**

**Forgive me**

**With wings adorn me**

**So I can fly**

**All my Questions get no answers**

**Locked up tight from the world outside me**

**Mommy come get me out tonight**

**All my Questions have no answers**

**I can feel the fear inside me**

**Mommy come get me out tonight**

**Mommy come get me out tonight**

Everybody screamed for another song. The "Angel" sang and danced for a entire hour on stage til she said she wanted to dance the rest of the night. Cloud was shocked, never had he ever, EVER came across a human who could alter her voice as he'd just witnessed. He wanted to meet her but the crowd surrounded her on the dance floor, all dancing and singing to blow by ke$ha (not that cloud knew who that was).

Why did he come down here anyways? Cloud momentarily forgot how he'd came to the bar, then the memories came rushing back, him and his father fighting then storming out trying to clear his head.

Giving up on meeting the deemed Angel, Cloud left the bar. Walking down an abandoned alley Cloud heard flapping. Gritting his teeth he spun around to face a familiar face and voice. A tall man landed hugging his fluffy white wings to his back. He had sky blue eyes, that all angels had and chocolate hair.

"Cloud, sir, your father wants yo..."

"I'm not coming home when he wants me to!" Cloud snapped.

"But..."

"I'm not in the mood, Jerse! I'll come home when I'm ready not when he orders me!" Cloud snarled, causing Jerse to open his wings in panic, not wanting to feel Clouds wrath.

However, as soon as Jerses wings expanded a sword came flying out of nowhere and impaled them both, driving them into the nearby wall.

* * *

><p><strong>this is my first story, so please go easy on me and sorry, I suck at third person pov<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clouds P.O.V

"Jerse!" I called in alarm at the sight of my friend being wounded. I spun around to face whoever threw the sword. All I saw was a female figure on the roof above holding a matching dagger. I spun back around and gripped the sword and hurled back at her.

She caught the sword easily and dropped down before me. Shock coursed through my veins, it was the singer. Up close I noticed the mole under the corner of her right eye, which was no longer black, but a bloody red.

"I knew it!" She snarled, her voice still silky, yet dangerous, "When I saw you I knew, I knew you were HIS son! Leave, you are NOT welcome in MY city, Cloud!"

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, finally finding my voice.

"Everyone knows who Gods son is! Now leave!"

"Who are you?!"

She looked at me through narrowed eyes. "They call me Angel now LEAVE!"

"No."

"You have to, your friend is losing a lot of blood..."

I completely forgot about Jerse! I spun around to help him up. When I had him supported I revealed my own large wings, but instead of being fluffy, mine were sleek and shiny. And took to the sky. Jerse was heavier than ANYONE would imagine, and put more strain on my wings.

"W..who was she?" Jerse gasped.

I looked down to see if Angel was still there, but there was nothing. "I don't know, but she wasn't human or angel."

It took a while to get to gate of heaven, but when I entered (thankfully) and several other angels lifted Jerse up and away to the infirmary.

"CLOUD!" A booming voice echoed down the street.

I sigh and look down at the road before looking at the huge figure coming my way on massive gold wings, causing all the angels on the street to bow.

"Yes, father?" I sneer, not caring if it was disrespectful.

My father was the creator of life itself, my father was the one and only God.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short, chapter 3 will explain more about why Cloud is mad at daddy<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"You left when I told you that Earth is right now NOT SAFE! You disobeyed me!" Father roared. Landing in front of me.

"Why would I stay when I DONT want to be..."

"It's not your decision! You cannot just leave, Cloud! You have a responsibility!"

"Why?! You're immortal! You're NOT going to die! HOW DO I HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY!?"

"Cloud you don't understand!"

"Then tell me! And tell me WHY you never mentioned it before! By the way you make it sound, I was BETROTHED since birth!"

"Cloud they were..."

"NO! You know what? I actually DONT want to know!" I snarled taking off to my room in the massive golden castle, flying at top speed.

"CLOUD!" My father cried trying to catch up, but I'm not called the fastest flyer for nothing. I flew straight to my balcony and slammed the doors, nearly shattering the glass and activated the spell that allows no one to enter my huge room. I went to the speakers and blared Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park, to drown out the pounding and shouting of my father on the other side of the door.

Smirking I changed the song to Numb by Disturbed. Father hates this song.

**Bleeding I'm**

**Crying I'm**

**Falling I'm**

**Bleeding out. Oh**

**Bleeding I'm**

**Crying I'm**

**Falling I'm**

**Bleeding out**

I sang at the top of my lungs just to annoy him, but I didn't play it just to get on his nerves, I loved this and wanted to listen to it. It helped in soothing my anger a little.

**Bleeding now I'm**

**Crying out I'm**

**Falling down and I'm**

**Feeling nothing like**

**Laughing now I'm**

**Stopping now I'm**

**Reaching out and I'm**

**Feeling nothing**

I thought over everything that happened in the past hour. Who was this "Angel?"

**Yeah, you've created a rift within me**

**Now there have been several complications**

**That have left me feeling nothing**

**I might say, you were wrong to take it from me**

**Left me feeling nothing**

I recognized the sword she'd used, but I didn't know where. She even had a matching dagger!

**Crawling now I'm**

**Beaten down I'm**

**Tortured now and I'm**

**Feeling nothing like**

**Hunting now I'm**

**Stalking now I'm**

**Reaching out and I'm**

**Killing nothing**

I laid in my bed, trying to remember.

**Yeah, you've created a rift within me**

**Now there have been several complications**

**That have left me feeling nothing**

**I might say, you were wrong to take it from me**

**Left me feeling nothing**

**I can feel you ripping and tearing**

**Feeding and growing inside of me**

**Ripping and tearing and**

**Feeding and growing inside of me**

**I want this, more than you know**

**I need this, give it back to me**

**You've created a rift within me**

**You are the cause of these horrid complications**

**That are ripping and tearing and feeding and growing inside of me**

**Yeah, you've created a rift within me**

**Now there have been several complications**

**That are ripping, tearing**

**Feeding, growing**

**Ripping, tearing**

**Ripping and tearing and feeding and growing inside of me**

**I want this**

**More than you know**

**I need this**

**Give it back to me**

I gasped, getting up and went to my book shelf and scanned through the many books I had, looking for the ancient battles between my father and Lucifer, the Devil. I scanned through the illustrations, looking for my favorite one. It was the only one that actually looked like my father and Lucifer, both locked in battle before I was born. And sure enough, in Lucifers right hand held the sword that spared Jerse's wings, and in his left held the matching dagger.

Was Angel one if the Devils top demons? No, I would've felt her presence. My head started throbbing. My dad left, thankfully, so I turned the song to a soft melody. And climbed in my bed.

I awoke in the middle if the night. Screaming from the streets reaching my room. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the balcony, ripping the doors open. I felt shock course through my body. Most the houses on the street were on fire, demons and angels locked in battle in the street.

I quickly strapped on my armor and grabbed my sword, diving from the balcony.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer; I don't own any final fantasy characters or god and devil<p>

I DO NOT KNOW IF I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY! I have another story like this one but the plot is different and so are the characters (that I need to continue lol... And type upXP) please review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any final fantasy character

Angel's P.O.V.

I watched the angels leave, a scowl on my face. Why were they here? I felt a tugging sensation and knew my master was calling me. I let myself descend down, guessing what was coming next. As soon as my heeled boots touched the ground I dropped to a knee.

"Is it true? God's son has came to the surface?" He demanded. "And rise, I told you, you don't need to bow."

"Yes, it's true." I answered, rising.

"What was his business?"

"I do not know, I wounded his friend and he left quickly."

"I want you to lead a team up there and discourage any thought of attacking us."

"What!?" That was the exact opposite of what I was expecting.

"You heard me, take your warriors."

I bowed my head. "Yes...father."

Clouds P.O.V.

Why were the demons attacking? I wondered as I landed, slicing my blade through a nearby demon.

However all my movements stopped as my eyes landed on her. The armor she wore molded to her form perfectly, which looked like it was on fire itself. The sword and dagger was the ones in the painting. Angel looked like an avenging goddess fighting the angels that challenged her. I shook my head to clear it and begun to fighting back.

"Retreat! They have mistress! Retreat!" A disgruntled voice rang out. I snapped my head to where I last seen Angel, seeing her in my father's grip by the throat, her nails clawing his arm trying to get him to let her go, her legs kicking. Father's massive gold wings spread out, as he held her (well away from his person), before slamming her into a nearby wall, knocking her out.

The demons were long gone by the time I reached him, binding Angel.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

I felt his suspicious eyes on me but I still refused to look at him, staring intently at Angel.

"I going to question her, to see why she attacked out of nowhere.

"And if she doesn't comply?"

"Simple...I kill her." I bit my lip from rejecting. Why does she make me panic about her safety? My mind wondered as I watched angels carry her away.

I ignored my father and went back to my room, removing my armor and hung my sword up and took a shower. Why should I care about her? She hurt Jerse! She attacked us in the middle of the night. But still... I stopped there. No... I can't think like that. I climbed back in bed, letting sleep claim me again.

I woke with the visions of last night playing in my head. Father should be questioning her by now. I quickly got dressed and went to the dungeon, peeking through the ,cracked door.

Angel was wake, and very angry. Her arms were pinned above her head, suspended in the air, her feet a good foot off the ground.

"Why did you attack!?" My father demanded, obviously displeased.

"I told you, I REFUSE TO BETRAY MY MASTER!" She snarled.

"If you answer I will let you go." He reasoned.

"I will say only this... If you do not let me go this whole town will burn with his rage." She lowered her head in warning.

Then I felt the cool feel of metal against my throat... A dagger. A hand grabbed a fistful of my blonde hair, further exposing my throat.

"Move or say a word and you die!" A voice growled as my father laughed.

"Why should your master care? He's never came when I've held any other of his followers... What makes you think he'll come for you?"

I knew who was behind me ... The Devil. He HAD come for her, telling me what she was...a demon. But why was this one special? Father was right the Devil never, never, came for his captured demons. The devil kicked open the door pushing me forward, my fathers eyes widening when he saw me in the hands of his enemy.

"Release her and I'll release your son." He growled. I struggled, a wing exposing itself.

"What's so special about this one? Hmm? Why do you storm this castle for this one demon, while countless others have died here?" Father questioned, not making any move to release Angel.

The dagger dug into my skin, breaking it so blood would run down my neck. Father scowled at my blood, "Don't you dare harm him." He roared.

"Then release my daughter!" He snarled, his hand in my hair tightening.

Daughter?! When had the devil ever had any children? I saw the same reaction in my fathers eyes, though he didn't show any emotion on his face. Angel then cried out, her wrists burning. She struggled uselessly trying to get away from the chains, which were saturated in holy water.

"Now!" He snarled again, he growled, letting the dagger to dig farther in my skin.

"Father just do it!" I snap. Why was he taking his time?


	5. AN

A/N

This story Is discontinued, I doubt many people actually liked it anyways, but I'm sorry if any body DID like it. I just randomly started it, as my first story. I MIGHT continue, but chances are very slim.

~Angel


End file.
